


Eager

by littlejasdraws



Series: Beck’s Filthy Peter Encounters [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Coming Untouched, Innocent Peter Parker, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejasdraws/pseuds/littlejasdraws
Summary: Peter will take whatever Quentin gives him, even if he wants more.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Beck’s Filthy Peter Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and that’s what counts right? The thought counts?

“P-please...” Peter’s hoarse voice begged. Quentin almost gave it a thought before shaking his head and running his fingers over the boy’s soft hair. “Not yet... just sit still.” Quentin cooed into the younger boys ear, petting his hair again before pressing a soft kiss into the chestnut curls. “Good boy.”

Peter was laid on Quentin’s lap, his ass up in the air and his face nuzzled into his shoulder as Quentin laid against the arm of the couch, running his hands along Peter’s pale skin. “You want me to bury my cock deep in your little hole, huh?”

Quentin liked to be gentle with Peter, but sometimes, he had to get a look at that boy crying, for he looked so pretty when he cried. He cupped his face and Peter still wouldn’t open his eyes, just held them tightly shut as Quentin touched everywhere that wasn’t his aching cock. It didn’t help that Quentin was fully clothed, yet he was completely naked. 

“Yes! I want your cock, I want it sooo bad~” Peter whined, grinding his hips. Quentin shook his head. “No, no, baby. Not yet. And sit up and look at me.” Quentin told him. Peter merely nodded and did as told. 

“But I’ve been such a good boy, Quentin... please...” He whined and Quentin merely shrugged off his good behavior. He took Quentin’s teasing and he badly wanted to take his cock like a good boy, too. He knew Quentin wanted him, too. So why was he being so damned stubborn?

“Look at you, Peter. If you were me you would have come at the sight of you sitting on my lap like such a good boy.” Quentin cooed into the boys ear and he shivered, returning to hug him. He moaned at the words he received. 

“You want me to turn to around and fuck you until you can barely see. You’d take my cock like such a good boy, now, wouldn’t you?” Quentin asked, and Peter nodded as quick as he could. God, yeah. He wanted to take Quentin’s big cock in his tiny hole. 

“You want me to fuck you like that?”

“Please-“ a harsh slap landed on the porcelain skin on his right butt cheek, and Peter yelled at the harsh contact, his come painting his chest as the most intense orgasm washed over him. 

“Nngh! Quentin~” Peter shuddered against Quentin as he gripped his hips and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. 

“I love you...” Quentin said softly. 

“I know.” Peter smiled, getting into position on the bed. “You gonna finally fuck me, now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it is 202fucking late for this bullshit...


End file.
